


This is what love feels like

by gelos (bia_mpinto)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bia_mpinto/pseuds/gelos
Summary: Sherlock realises how lucky he is to have John and Rosie in his life.





	This is what love feels like

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you're feeling particularly sad and lonely and you're committed to procrastinate doing some real work: you write fluffy ficlets. 
> 
> This is not beta'd. If you find mistakes, pls let me know!  
> Edit: made a few corrections, nothing too big. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Sherlock was so comfortable under the covers, legs stretched out, feet laying on top on John’s knees. He heard birds chirping outside and quickly looked through the living room window. It was partly sunny but the air was chilly. Trees’ leaves outside had shades of brown and yellow and were dancing with the wind. Sherlock yawned, a heavy sigh leaving his body. _I’m bored._

John was asleep, eyelids shut with his head resting on the back of the sofa. Sherlock observed him carefully. He had dark circles around his eyes, proof of the few hours of sleep he got because of little Rosie. She kept them both awake all night. He noticed John’s hair and how it was almost all grey coloured now. The sunlight coming from outside was reflecting on his silver strands of hair, making John an even better view. 

Almost spontaneously, Sherlock closed the distance between them, straddled John and put his nose on the space between John’s neck and jaw, snuggling in and putting a small, soft kiss there. John opened his eyes and his lips curled into a shy, sleepy smile.

“Hmmm…Hi, love.”

“Hi, John.” 

John moved his hands up Sherlock’s arms, sliding all the way to the back of Sherlock’s head, fingers deep in his curls. 

“I was sleeping, you know.”

“I know, but I’m bored. I couldn’t stop looking at you though, you’re gorgeous.”

John couldn’t help but giggle. “Am I, now?”

“Uh-huh.” Sherlock’s lips found their way to John’s and he made a humming sound. The kiss was just a light touch of lips at first, but then it turned into a something more when John tilted his head oh, so slightly, inviting Sherlock in with a brush of tongue and a soft nibble of lips.

Sherlock parted the kiss and looked at John. For a moment, he was lost in John’s blue and almost greyish eyes. Sherlock was amazed at how John Watson made him feel. He craved John’s attention always, everywhere. It was something he never experienced before in his life. Every time John touches him, it ignited something inside him. Every time John looked at him, a warm feeling invaded his belly and his lungs lost the ability to function for a second or two, a feeling that consumed him. 

“Sherlock, have I lost you?”

Sherlock was suddenly brought back. “No. Thinking.” 

Rosie’s cries started to be heard downstairs and when John made a move to get up, Sherlock stopped him with a hand on his torso. 

“I’ll go.” 

John grabbed that same hand and kissed it a couple of times before letting go.

“Hmmkay.”

With his robe open and hanging at his sides, he went to what used to be John’s room. Rosie was standing in her crib with tears streaming down her face. He quickly got her into his arms and wiped her tears with his hand. 

“C’mon now, Watson, there’s no reason to cry,” he said with a calm, comforting voice. 

She stared at him seriously, his deep timbre caughting her whole attention. Her eyes were big and brown and her hair had shades of blond and bronze, just like her father’s. She ended up smiling at Sherlock, her little arms and hands reaching for his face. He caught her hand in his mouth and pretended to eat it. She let out a small giggle that made Sherlock’s heart _melt_. 

He never knew he could feel things like this until John and Rosie were in his life. It was incredible how much joy and happiness she gave him. How could she not? She was his little ray of sunshine, his tiny bee. 

When he went back downstairs, John was making tea. He looked at them and a big smile showed on his face.

“How’s my sweetheart this afternoon?” John was about to remove his daughter from Sherlock’s arms when she moved away, putting her arms around Sherlock’s neck and hiding her face in it. Sherlock buried his nose in her hair and smirked.

“Is that how it is, then?” John said with amusement, never once looking away from the sight of Sherlock holding their daughter with such love and care. He wished he could imprint this image in his brain and never forget it. Their eyes locked, and John’s silly smile faded only because while looking at each other they both realized what they had there, at that moment. How precious and important they were to each other and how hopeless they would be without one another.

Sherlock was starting to tear up. Rosie was having fun with his curls and didn’t even notice, but John did. He closed the distance between them and wrapped them in his arms. Sherlock leaned into the touch. He was all warmth and feelings inside. _This is what love feels like._

 


End file.
